Sacrifice
by killerawesome
Summary: He had to tell her no matter the cost. He didn't want to die with regrets and starting up at her face he couldn't leave this world knowing she would never know how he felt about her. -oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**So please read and review I am a new writer and I would very much appreciate constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters if I did Nix would totally happen and Eight would... well you know. **

* * *

><p>My head rested in her lap as she stared down at me like a worried angle. Dang how did I get so lucky that she was the one who was with me. "Idiot! You are such an Idiot." She cursed down at me. If it where any other time I would have relished in the fact that she is even hotter when she is angry but her brow scrunched in worry and the pain in her eyes broke my heart. "I didn't even know you cared sweetheart" was my weak attempt at making her smile. I even added in the cocky grin that usually gets a rise out of her but it goes all horribly wrong as the movement causes the pain to sharpen. What was supposed to be a reassuring smile sends Six into more of a panic which she desperately tries to hide. Her once steady hands begin to tremble and the fear of losing me dumps on her at once. "You're going to be ok. John or Marina will get here soon." I can tell these are just lies she is telling herself then me. We both know that I am not going to make it. Her eyes are surveying the damage the Mogs caused when I took the hit meant for her. "Six, I want you to know-" It takes so much effort but I need to get this out, I want to die with no regrets. As soon as I begin I am cut off when her soft lips touch mine making me forget the pain. It was soft, delicate and "Wow" was the only thing I could say. She chuckles lightly "Save it you can tell me when your better." The last thing I saw was her beautiful face before everything faded to black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it my story please review and let me know what you think. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I couldn't just leave it where it was so here we go **

* * *

><p>The sound of rain pounding around me brings me out of my haze. As I become conscious of my surroundings I notice I am in a run down shack probably in the middle nowhere. For the life of me I can't remember how I got here the last thing I remember is... Six. I quickly sit up which I come to realize is a terrible idea as the pain from the Mog blade comes coursing back. "She's okay." A voice I don't really recognize says as and I quickly go into defense mode as my eyes see the shadowed figuring leaning up against the far wall. My muscles tense and I get the familiar wave of excitement I normal get when I am itching for a fight. The closest thing I have to a weapon is a branch and I know it will have to do at least for a distraction before I kick his sorry butt. I fling the branch at him as hard as I can which doesn't get far as it just floats in the air before carefully being set down. "What the Heck Nine!" Four screeches as he steps into the light with his hands up. I let out a low chuckle as my hand absently goes to the back of my head. "Yeah sorry man. It's been kind of a crazy day." He gives me a pointed look, "It's been a crazy day for all of us." He is right it was just a couple of hours ago we were all laying low when the Mogs came on us... how they found us I don't know but we were just going about are normal day, Marina cooking, Ella sketching, Eight doing whatever he does, Four and Sarah making out somewhere and I was arguing with Six...Six. "Where is she?" I ask hopping I don't sound to desperate. Four cocks his head to the left "She's out laying cover." I notice Four shaking his head "I don't know how she did it but your one lucky guy Nine. You should have been a goner." I was about to say something when the door to the little shack opened and the cursing of Six interrupted my thoughts. As she storms into the room lightly damp from the rain. I can't help but think she looks like a goddess. She goes straight to Four muttering something about the mogs, the others, and the storm brewing outside... possibly her doing. "Planning on entering a wet t-shirt contest sweetheart" Her eyes lock with mine Six's tone coming out slightly sarcastic, "So glad to see you're feeling better." As she mutters under her "Remind me why I saved him." "Because even though he can be a jerk we still need him for now. You can let him die when this whole thing with the Mogs is over." Four has the audacity to have a conversation with six about me like I wasn't even here. Six lets out a light chuckle, which is probably the most beautiful sound I have ever heard but I can feel my blood boil as she stands there laughing with Four at something Four said. "I take a bullet for you and the thanks I get is you plotting to kill me. I liked you much better when you thought I was dying." I noticed her checks turn a slight pink before she squashed it down becoming void of emotions. Four quickly looked between us, "Am I missing something." "Sorry bro I don't kiss and tell." I can't help but say as a cocky grin finds its way onto my face. "Ain't that right sweet heart?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>please review and let me know your thoughts I would really appreciate it. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It feels like ages before John leaves to go check the surrounding area, I don't remember exactly what he was doing, looking for food or the others, I'm not really sure and I don't care its just me and Six. Six put up a pretty good fight not wanting to be left with me but for some reason John refused. She hasn't said a word to me since I've gotten up, but I am determined to get inside her head.

"So beautiful…" I start but she cuts me off "Ugh! I shouldn't even be here. I should be the one outside. Not stuck babysitting you."

Ouch, I can't help but feel the sting on that one. But I play it cool, "You don't have to keep pretending princess, we both know you couldn't wait for some alone time with prince charming, I can't say I blame you just look at me" Her gaze pierces me, and lets just say that if there was a legacy where looks could kill I would have been dead ages ago.

"So this is the thanks I get for taking down the Mog army, providing cover for the Garde to retreat, and keeping an idiotic maniac from dying" She throws her hands up in frustration and I can't help but notice how cute she looks when she is all worked up, so much so that I let the chance to tease her go, almost.

"I don't think that is how it goes sweetheart, and if my memory serves me right I think I was the one who saved you." In mere seconds she is standing in front of me finger poking my chest, and furry etched into her face, "I didn't ask you too."

I take her hand in mine, "I'm pretty sure prince charming is supposed to receive a kiss from the fair maiden as payment, not this" I gesture to Six's defensive, angry posture.

She snarls back at me, "I am NO damsel in distress, I don't need a hero."

I still hold onto her hand as I place all teasing aside, "I know full well you don't need someone to save you, you can take care of yourself but that doesn't mean I am not going to try. I will aways be by your side, I will always protect you if you need it or not."

I see Six searching my eyes, what she is looking for I have know idea but when her angry posture melts and a small smile graces her lips I know she found what she is looking for, "Who knew you were so cheesy."

And before I can register what is happening she kisses me, it was amazing and ended way to fast. "Nine, you are not allowed to die, I don't think I can take losing another person I care for."

I smile down at her, "The same goes for me, Sweetheart. I don't want to live if you're not by my side." Before I know it she is laughing "Who knew the toughest Garde could be so sappy. Just think if the Mogs knew about this, they would think we were going soft." Looking down at Six smiling and laughing, I knew whatever happened next we would be able to over come it because we had each other, Oh God we are going soft.

* * *

><p>please review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate the criticism.<p> 


End file.
